


1

by forged_in_darkness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tyler, Bottom Tyler Joseph, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Top Josh, Top Josh Dun, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forged_in_darkness/pseuds/forged_in_darkness
Summary: handjobs, blowjobs n smut
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 12





	1

Josh and Tyler had been on tour for a while now. They were both tired, and just wanted to sleep while on the way to their next show. Josh got in his bunk, which was above Tyler's. Tyler got in his shortly after. He heard Tyler's soft snoring after a little while, and smiled to himself at how cute the boy is. He remembered how during one interview, they were touring the bus and when they got to the bunks, Tyler had said how Josh was on top of him. The memory made Josh sigh. He wasn't sure why, it just did. 

His mind drifted to some, rather unholy thoughts. He thought about what it would be like if he was on top of Tyler. And in a way more than just bunks. He thought of Tyler squirming underneath him, begging for more, crying of over-stimulation. He chuckled at the thought. He kept thinking those thoughts, with more detail. The sound of Tyler moaning his name. Tyler cumming all over. He flushed red as he realized he was hard. Goddammit he thought to himself. 

He thought of going to the bathroom to take care of his problem, but decided against it. He slowly brought his hand down to the waistband of his pants, and slid his hand in them. He gripped himself through his boxers, and groaned slightly. He heard slight shuffling beneath him. He held his breath for a minute, before releasing it. He slipped his hand under his underwear and groaned again. He stopped for a minute, listening. When he heard nothing, he continued. 

He closed his eyes and threw his head back, slightly moaning in pleasure. He opened his eyes again when he heard slight whimpers coming from beneath him. He thought Tyler must be having a nightmare again, so he was going to peek his head down to look at him, and make sure he's ok. Until he heard something else.

A moan. 

Josh stopped moving completely, and just listened. He heard another moan, a slight whimper following. He felt himself get harder, the throbbing in his pants becoming unbearable. He started jacking himself off slowly, listening to Tyler beneath him. Soon, Tyler started speaking.

"H-Harder. Gahh ah p-please. F-F-faster aghhh. P-Please. I-I need m-more. Mhhmm." Tyler moaned out, rather loudly. Josh groaned lightly, moving his hand faster. He kept moving his hand, until he heard Tyler say something else. "Ah, p-please m-more Jo-Josh."

A name. 

His name. Tyler was having a wet dream.

About Josh. 

Josh decided to look over his bunk and look down on Tyler. he saw Tyler's hand moving , then realized he was awake. He had his eyes closed and has panting heavily. 

Tyler opened his eyes and look to his side, and when we saw Josh, his hand shot away from himself, and he looked away, face red. Shit, Tyler thought did he hear me?? Ah god I hope not, it'll be so awkwardd. He looked to his side again, sighing when he didn't see Josh. 

Tyler had only started touching himself because he heard Josh, and his moans and groans with the occasional swear turned him on. A lot. He panicked when he realized Josh was climbing out of his own bunk.

Josh turned to look at Tyler after he'd gotten down. He smirked slightly at him, making Tyler blush again. Josh crawled into the bunk with Tyler, and slowly moved his hand down to cup Tyler. 

Tyler immediately bucked his hips into Josh's hand, and Josh chuckled. "Needy, aren't ya?" Josh asked playfully. Tyler nodded slowly, blush still prominent. Josh snaked his hand into Tyler's pants, realizing he had no underwear on. Josh chuckled again. By this time, Tyler was a whimpering mess next to him. Josh started jacking him off, and Tyler came almost immediately, but instead of moaning Josh's name while he did, he said "ah-ah g-god yes daddyy!" Which turned Josh on even more,if that was even possible. 

After Tyler came, he asked if he could help Josh. Josh nodded, and Tyler started mouthing him through his sweatpants. Before Josh could tell him to stop teasing, Tyler had pulled his pants and boxers down, and had his mouth on the head of Josh's cock. Josh whined, and pushed Tyler's head down. Tyler gagged slightly, but Josh found it extremely hot. Tyler's tongue was massaging his slit, and Josh loved it.

Josh came, and Tyler managed to swallow all of it, smiling sleepily at Josh when he did. He got off of Josh's legs and said goodnight. They both could rest easily, now that they had that problem taken care of.

When morning arrived, they agreed not to mention it. Ever. 


End file.
